


And the world can't erase his fantasies

by AthenaKyle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaKyle/pseuds/AthenaKyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Prompt, minor theme: Fantasy<br/>Already posted on tumblr, finally figured I'd upload it here. Completely forgot that I even wrote this one... whoops...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the world can't erase his fantasies

Grant stretched out feeling more at peace than ever before as a warm body snuggled closer into his side. Despite the humid temperatures, he wouldn’t trade the feel of the woman beside him for anything in the world.

“You’re staring again.” She murmured gently, though there was a smile on her face as her eyes fluttered open, hazel like gems sparkling in the early morning sun that filtered in.

He simply stared at her, taking her in, while he loved her in all her variations, (unwaveringly cheerful, super science nerd, word game champion, selfless self sacrificer, insufferably curious, the list could go on and on.) but this version, this softer around the edges, eyes sparkling with the knowledge of a new day and it’s endless possibilities, hair a tousled mess from sleep (or other activities…) face free of makeup… this was the version he liked the best.

She blushed under the heat of his gaze, another facet of Jemma that he was absolutely in love with.

“I love you.” He murmured, as his hand reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m in love with you.” Her eyes were wide with surprise, before her whole face lit up into this beautiful smile. She opened her mouth to speak, but Grant wasn’t done, “Do you believe me?” he cupped her cheek, “Do you believe that I Grant Douglas Ward am in love with you Jemma Elaine Simmons?”

She nodded, tears of joy gathering in her eyes.

“No matter what happens, no matter what anyone tells you.” He pulled her hand to his heart, where she could feel it beat steadily, “Don’t ever stop believing that I love you, that I’m in love with you and will be until the end of time.” His eyes pierced hers.

“And I love you,” She smiled and kissed him tenderly, “Until the end of time.”

“Until the end of time.”

 

Jemma froze as she turned back to the video feed. Ward had been battling a fever, the result of the beating he had taken at May’s hands had led to a broken wind pipe which had led to a mild infection.

A week had gone by since they had captured him, and he hadn’t uttered a word in all that time. Now, he was staring up at the camera, as if he knew she was the one monitoring him, his eyes held a swirling mix of remorse, and all the things he should’ve done/could’ve done. “Until the end of time.” It was barely a whisper but she heard it loud and clear.

Before her emotions could get the better of her, the door opened and Tripp walked in, “Has he said anything?”

Jemma shook her head as she noticed Ward had turned away from the camera, “No,” she offered Tripp a smile she hoped wasn’t too hollow, “He hasn’t said anything at all.”


End file.
